


yoyo

by RyuRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mikannie oneshot revolving around moments with Annie’s favorite toy, a black yoyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yoyo

**Author's Note:**

> Why? I thought of the first part last night as some short funny cartoon, but when I woke up this morning I thought of the second and third part, so I just decided to write it down.  
> Enjoy!

**Yoyo**

It was one of the rare days the trainees of the 104th corps had an actual class instead of training outside. Mikasa was trying her best to absorb every word the teacher said, but there was something that continued to distract her. A yoyo spun just right from her, in that one spot where she barely saw it, but drew a lot of attention. Disappearing after a second, reappearing the next. Over and over and over.

She turned around in her seat, scowling at a bored Annie, who had her legs propped up on her desk.

“Would it kill you to stop doing that?” she growled.

Annie held the toy, looking at her over her feet. She blinked and flicked her wrist, spinning the yoyo the same way as before. Mikasa let out an annoyed sigh and turned back to the front.

To her surprise the toy actually stayed out of her sight. It seemed like Annie wasn’t a complete jerk after all.

\----

Annie laid on her bunk, her upper back propped up against her pillow. She spun her yoyo so it just didn’t hit the bed above her, then lowered it to a horizontal line before returning the toy to her hand.

She only stopped when she heard her name, called by several of her fellow trainees. She looked to see the others gathered on a bunk right from her, all staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Who is it?” they asked.

“Who is what?”

“Who is it that you like?”

“No one.”

“Come on, we all said who we like, now you say it too.” One of the girls insisted.

“But there isn’t anyone.”

“For heaven’s sake, Annie. There has to be someone you like, even just a little.”

“Fine… Mikasa I guess, it’s nice to have a decent sparring partner.”

“I don’t think she gets the question.” Hannah sighed.

“Let’s go look for Sasha and Mina, I want to know who they like.”

The girls left and Annie returned to spinning her toy. She heard the floor creak, a sign that someone else didn’t join the girls, but she kept her eyes on the yoyo. She only looked when the bed shifted lightly as the other person leaned against the bedpost.

Mikasa had her arms crossed and opened her mouth, chest rising as she took a breath to speak. Instead she let the air escape in a sigh, lowering her head a little.

Annie quirked an eyebrow and let her yoyo come to rest. It was unusual to see Mikasa hesitate.

“It is nice to have a good sparring partner.” The raven haired girl said, clearly not what she really wanted to say.

“Hm.”

“Did… did you believe me?” trying for the topic she really wanted to talk about again.

“Hm? Believe what? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I said I liked no one when they asked, but they didn’t believe me. They all think I like Eren. I told them he’s my brother, but they just wouldn’t believe me. Do you?” those last two words so unsure.

 “I’m sure you see him that way, regardless of being blood related or not.” Annie replied, wondering why her opinion was so important.

Mikasa smiled a little, then fumbled with her scarf as she once again struggled with the decision to say a certain thing or not. She pushed herself away from the bedpost, heading for the door. Annie flicked her wrist again, having the yoyo spin just millimeters below the upper bed.

Mikasa paused at the door, glancing back at the blonde, saying four words before she finally left.

“You look pretty, Annie.”

\----

Mikasa stood outside, enjoying the view of the rising sun. The light reflected in the dewdrops clinging to the grass next to the path. It was a bit cold to simply stand there, but it was still too early for the mess hall to be open.

She vaguely registered soft footsteps, but paid them no mind. A black spinning object appeared in the right corner of her eye. Once, twice, trice.

“Do you enjoy annoying me so early in the morning?” she asked, not meaning what she said.

There it was a fourth time, and a fifth. She turned around, catching the yoyo. Annie merely looked amused.

“You look pretty too.” She said.

Mikasa was caught off guard by that, and Annie retrieved her toy from her lose grip. She walked of, spinning her yoyo in circles.

\----

On a hot summer day Shadis had the trainees work out in the full heat, only allowing them water and shade once they finished their exercises. Most of them were having trouble to keep going by now, despite the fact that he has explained the exercise and allowed them to drink before they started.

Annie had finished and sat in the shade of a tree at the edge of the field, drinking from a cold cup. She let her trademark black yoyo spin, aiming for an apple hanging on a branch above her.

“You know, you might actually reach it if you stand up.” Mikasa stepped into her sight, sipping from her own cup.

Annie switched her angle, letting the toy touch the clothing between Mikasa’s breasts.

“I can reach what I want just fine.” She said, returning to her previous target.

If the heat hadn’t colored Mikasa’s face before, it would now. She turned around, looking at her peers still exercising. She felt something touch her butt and turned to see Annie looking at her with a naughty grin.

She shook her head and left for the shade of another tree, because she wouldn’t cool down under this one.

\----

Annie couldn’t sleep one night, and opened her eyes when she heard the floor creak. Someone was sneaking out, a thing everyone did once in a while. When the door opened she recognized the silhouette in the shallow moonlight.

Wondering what Mikasa was doing she slipped on her hoodie and followed her outside. She was just in time to see her climbing on top of the roof with the help of a few boxes stocked against the wall.

Annie followed her up, careful not to make a sound. She found the other girl sitting at the edge of the roof, looking at the moon. Instead of making her presence known, she sneaked behind her. She found her favorite toy in the pocket of her hoodie.

She let the yoyo spin past Mikasa’s face, like she had done so many times before. But instead of returning it to her hand right away, she let it bump against Mikasa’s chest, rolling up her shoulder.

The raven haired girl chuckled and looked over her shoulder to Annie, who put the toy back in her pocket.

“You know,” Mikasa said as Annie sat down next to her, “If you want to touch me you can just use your hands.”

Annie looked at the other girl, who looked back to the moon, but saw that the boldness didn’t come without a blush. She smiled, maybe what she felt wasn’t completely one-sided.

Taking the invitation, Annie stroked her cheek, reveling in how soft it felt. Dark eyes flickered to hers, reflecting the uncertainty she felt.

Somehow their fingers found each other, entwining on the surface of the roof. Their noses touched, neither of the two sure of who leaned in first. They looked in each other’s eyes, searching for answers, for permission.

Their lips touched, kissing softly, slowly, all their doubts and fears disappearing with the warmth of the other’s touch.

Their breath mingled when they parted, Annie bumped their foreheads together and whispered, “You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

“You do too.” Mikasa smiled.

\----

Training had just ended and Mikasa joined Annie, who leaned against a tree, playing with her yoyo.

“Can I try?” she asked, hand outstretched.

“Sure.” Annie handed her the toy, watching as she sent it forward, only to have it succumb to gravity.

“How do you get it to spin in a straight line?” Mikasa asked.

Annie lifted her arm, intending to show her, but instead the yoyo wrapped itself around her arm. Mikasa tugged on the string until Annie was close enough to wrap her free hand around her as well. Annie reasoned that this probably was her plan all along when Mikasa kissed her.

“I love you, Annie.”

“I love you too, Mikasa.”


End file.
